Studies designed to reveal the location and function of the coat protein gene of tobacco mosaic virus RNA will be made. Selective, polar stripping of the coat protein from the TMV-RNA followed by enzymatic excision of the exposed RNA will be employed as a method to obtain distinctive segments of the viral genome. The RNA in isolated segments will be tested for function in complementation and in in vitro protein synthesis. The synthesis of viral proteins under control of whole TMV-RNA will also be studied in cultures of tobacco protoplasts. Isolation of potato spindle tuber viroid will be pursued and the isolated viroid will be characterized chemically and functionally. The isolation of glycosidases which can selectively attack glycoproteins of influenza and similar viruses will be continued. The affect of these glycosidases on the structure and function of animal virus will be investigated.